


Happiness is the best revenge

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is upset because of Thor's engagement to Jane. Tony knows how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is the best revenge

Thor and Jane's engagement party was at first yet another occasion to get totally drunk and annoy everyone present. Tony was already tipsy when he showed up at Jane's place and perhaps that's why he didn't notice Loki at first. Or maybe because Loki was pouting in a corner, stubbornly avoiding any interaction. Talking to anyone would distract him from feeling sorry for himself and Loki could not afford that. Deeply upset about losing his brother to a Midgardian, Loki watched them with tearful eyes, sipping wine and devouring an amusingly large piece of cake. Tony preferred to see Loki as a ruthless, heartless villain and it surprised him how the prospect of being ignored by Thor affected Loki. 

'Hey, there,' he said quickly, before he would start wondering what he was doing. Loki glanced at him briefly and returned to glaring at Jane. Either he genuinely despised Tony or hated being seen so vulnerable. Tony should have taken the hint and leave him alone, yet he realised he wanted Loki to stop being that sad. 

'Wanna know what would really teach Thor a lesson?' He started and smirked when Loki turned to him, interested. 'I've heard you do enjoy ruining his big days, what would you say about a little scandal? Something that everyone would remember instead of Thor's engagement.'

'Go on,' Loki barely hid his excitement, his cheeks blushed bright red, a naughty younger brother.

'Kiss me,' Tony couldn't believe what he was saying. Neither could Loki. 'Here, now. Think how outrageous it will be. Thor will never forgive you for seducing his friend on this special day and-' 

'You're right,' Loki nodded and licked his lips teasingly. Tony forgot how to breathe when Loki asked, 'Is Thor looking at us?'

'Yes, 'Tony replied immediately, without breaking the eye contact with Loki. All of a sudden nothing else than Loki mattered, his hand, pleasantly cool, on Tony's neck and the lightest touch of Loki's lips, a short yet incredibly sweet kiss. Without hesitation, Tony kissed Loki back, more firmly, tasting him, loving it more than he imagined. 

'Did he see the kiss?' Loki whispered against Tony's cheek between tender little pecks. The softness of his skin made Tony lose his mind, he needed to kiss every inch of it, gently and hard, find all the soft spots and discover every curve of Loki's body.

'Yes,' Tony answered, although no one suspected anything for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ship Frostiron? I do ship Frostiron.


End file.
